


Cross' new toy

by Bopqz



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unrequited Love, X'ing out, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bopqz/pseuds/Bopqz
Summary: Cross has feelings for dream but is too afraid to confess his feelings. Dream is an identical copy of underswap sans, so a fling with him couldn't hurt right? Besides, he has the power X monster out. VERY NONCON LIKE WOAH YIKES
Relationships: Cross/blue - Relationship, Cross/dream(implied)
Kudos: 28





	Cross' new toy

Cross stared wide eyed at his victim. What was he doing? Blue was tied up and gagged. His eyes were streaming with tears as he tried to beg for cross to let him go. Cross was trying to justify what he was about to do. This was only one of the hundreds of alternate versions of underswap sans, it couldn’t hurt to do this with just one of them right? 

The presence of the other monster made his magic flare. Regardless, cross needed to ride out his heat, and he was sure blue would be willing to help. He let out a ragged moan as his magic began to steadily pool at his pelvis. 

Cross raised his hand, trying to focus the power of the rewrite before his heat muddled his thoughts. Blue went limp. Soon, a familiar static covered his eye lights as the smaller skeleton lifted his head at cross’ command. It worked. Somehow, without chara, he was able to manage to X blue out. 

Cross let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He gently ungagged blue, and untied his bonds allowing him to stand. Cross felt the heat rising to his cheeks just at the sight of the other. They were eerily similar. 

“You’re serious?” Cross turned to his friend in disbelief. “Mhm, nightmare and I are perfect replicas of underswap sans,” Dream stated. “Even our most basic monster magic is the same.” Ever since that conversation, cross couldn't quite get the thought out of his head. The soldier had had feelings for dream for as long as he had known him, but had always been too afraid to admit to them. He couldn't believe he was stopping so low. He was a coward. He was about to violate blue before he'd even confess to dream. 

Cross felt his face flush as his attention moved back to the skeleton below him. Dream hadn't been lying. Now that he looked at the still swap sans, he noticed how every little detail looked just like Dream. “F-fuck…” cross lifted blue’s shirt and began to trails his hand across blues clavicle. That granted him a small gasp, as his bones began to glow a faint baby blue.

Cross wanted to go slow, and marvel at every little detail of Blue’s cute little body. He wondered if his and dreams moans sounded the same, and if when he pressed down on a particular spot, if they'd jutt their hips up in the same way. 

However, cross’ animalistic urge to breed with the monster was overwhelming. The bulge of his magic strained against his pants, as his whole body was glowing bright purple. This was so wrong. 

“Summon your female ecto.” In an instant, blues body began to take shape. He was a little chubby, and his tits couldn't be larger than a B cup. Cross marveled at the formed magic, imagining it was the guardian of positivity. 

Cross hungrily hooked his thumb around the waistband of blues shorts and pulled them down. The skeleton above him didn't even budge. “Lay back down on the bed.” Blue complied. Cross spread his legs and marveled at blue’s tight little cunt. He imagined it was dream below him, begging for cross to fill him up. “F-fuck dream… you’re so perfect.” He groaned.

Cross quickly pulled down his own shorts, freeing his erection which already had precum dripping from the slit. He was so needy. Cross rubbed his cock between blues folds, eliciting a shrill moan from the monster below him. “I want you… to beg for me to put it in..” cross mumbled. “And fondle… yourself.” 

Almost as if a switch were flipped, the x’ed out blue began to moan cross’ name, fondling his boobs and bucking his hips for friction. “P-please! Cross stars please put it in! I want you inside me so badly!~” their voices even sounded similar. 

Cross moaned, and slowly pushed inside his captor to the hilt. Blue was incredibly tight. “F-fuck dream- baby you're so tight it feels so good.” He moaned. Cross began to trust, his pace steady yet rapid. Cross pulled blue close, who in turn wrapped his legs around him to get a better angle. 

“So deep- cross! Fill me up please!” Cross gasped as he already felt himself growing close. “Dream I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum-” he moaned. Cross leaned down and nipped at blues exposed collarbone. Nipping and marking the other as he wanted to dream. “Please! Please cross h-hah~ I'm close too!” Blue begged.

Cross had been trying to go easy on the smaller skeleton, as he had no idea how much he could take. However, his begging made him lose all sense of self control. Cross greedily scooped up his captor and pounded into his cunt. The sound of their ectos slapping together echoed in the room as their magic dripped and pooled onto the floor. 

With a few more hard thrusts, Cross finally managed to fit his knot inside the other. As if a string had snapped, cross came.His cum spilled into blue and didn't seem to stop. Blue clawed at cross’ back as he struggled to handle the amount that filled his stomach. Finally, with a few more rough thrusts blue came as well. 

After a few minutes cross came down from the high of his orgasm. He pulled out of swap, purple and blue magic oozing out of his cunt. “You did so well dream..” the soldier purred, placing his captor back on the bed. The guilt hadn't yet hit him as his heat was still muddling his senses. He looked down at his new fucktoy, who was panting and silently begging for more. A few more rounds wouldn't hurt, right?


End file.
